Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communications content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, each otherwise known as user equipment (UE). A base station may communicate with one or more UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Some multiple-access wireless communications systems, such as OFDM-based systems, may employ multi-carrier waveforms. In such multi-carrier systems, a carrier comprises multiple sub-carriers, also referred to as tones. Optimization techniques that may be employed in multi-carrier systems, such as OFDM-based systems, include time-domain windowing and time-domain filtering. One example of a time-domain windowing technique is known as “weighted overlap and add” or WOLA.